NOYS
|- |NAME INTERPRETATION: ノイズ (NOYS) -''Has no particular meaning.'' |- |TYPE: GIGALOID (UTAUloid) MODEL: N/A |- |GENDER |'Male' |VOICE RANGE |'G2-B5' |RELATED CHARACTERS | |- |AGE |'Appears to be 20' |GENRE |'Electric Pop, Dubstep, J-Rock, J-Pop, Ballad ' |HOMEPAGE |'Official Website' |- |WEIGHT |'500 lb' 227 kg |CHARACTER ITEM |'Flashdrive' |CREATOR |'Tanacta ' DeviantArt YouTube |- |HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'7 / 170m' |VOICE SOURCE |'Tanacta' |PICTURE LINK LIST |'Official ART ' |- |BIRTHDAY |'December 21st' |LIKES |'Machines, learning new things, technology, being of use to someone.' |MEDIA LIST |'YouTube' Soundcloud |- |RELEASE DATE |'December 21st , 2014' |DISLIKES |'Water, Strong electrical currents, Rude people.' |SIGNATURE SONG |[https://soundcloud.com/thegame_isover/utau-releasedreaminnoyslucid-remix Dreamin' [Lucid Remix]] |- |'PERSONALITY:' NOYS is generally a stolid person. He appears uninterested most of the time and is often mistaken for being cynical at times. He constantly want to know about things and how they work. He mostly studies human emotions a lot so he can use them to his advantage when he sings. He was manufactured to sing very high ranges accurately. He was mostly constructed in America and had his finishing touches added to him while he was in Japan. This is why he struggles with his accents and pronunciations (he is constantly working on them.) |} Character Design Hair color: Pink Eye color: Green(even though they are hidden by his visor.) Shirt: A white jacket that cannot be fastened. The jacket has pink outlining on the sleeves and has a "power down" symbol on the back. He wears a black undershirt that stops halfway down his abs. Armwear: White finger-less gloves that stops halfway down his forearm. The gloves are outlined in pink and the center of the gloves glow. Pants: Black pants with glowing green stripes on each side. He also wears a brown belt with a golden buckle. Feet: White, almost knee-high, boots with pink soles. There are green arrows pointing down on each side of each boot. They light up as well On the side of each boot are lights that projects a pink holographic music note. The music note is not tangible. There are also two play buttons on his boots. Other: Has two lights at his hips. They hold a pink, slightly transparent cape. Nationality: Japanese-American Voice Configurations CV Voicebanks: NOYS Act 1.0: Download NOYS Reboot Act 2.0: Coming Soon... NOYS Append Cynical (WHISPER): Coming Soon... NOYS Append Circut (POWER): Coming Soon... VCV Voicebanks: There are VCV voicebanks currently being planned. There will be an upcoming character series involving a VCV style voicebank which includes: NOYS VCV Append Self (Normal Retake) NOYS VCV Strike (Power) NOYS VCV Kawaii (Sweet) NOYS VCV Lucid (Soft) NOYS VCV Shine (Vivid) NOYS VCV Rest (Whisper) NOYS VCV Stolid (Plain spraking voice) NOYS-i (pronounced "noisy") (a female genderbend of NOYS) CVVC English Voicebanks: Currently in the planning stage. Usage Clause In addition to the overall usage clause by Ameya/Ayame-P, please consider these rules when using this vocal bank. Also, please respect these clauses when using this vocal bank: # Please do not use this voicebank to disrespect, slander, or bash an individual, group, or fandom. # Do not change this voicebank in anyway and claim it as your own. This includes genderbends, adding flags, and otoing. If any of these are done, you still CANNOT claim the voicebank as your own. It's still NOYS. # If you do alter the oto.ini file, you may NOT distribute the vocal bank as a new bank without the consent of the owner. # This voicebank may be used for 18+ material. However, if you do, some kind of warning MUST be place on the video/ MP3 sample. # Do not redistribute this voicebank neither in whole nor parts. However, you may redistribute the download link or the web address.n addition to the overall usage clause by Ameya/Ayame-P, please consider these rules when using this vocal bank. Also, please respect these clauses when using this vocal bank: # You MAY use this voicebank for commercial use. However, you MUST contact the creator first before you do anything commercially for approval. This includes selling albums, selling individual tracks, advertising for other products, ect. # You may NOT use ANY character designs (either this one or future ones) or the character itself to advertise any products without the creator's permission. These rules may be subjected to change at anytime. If they are changed, these rules, along with ones in the vocal bank, will be changed as well. Example of Usage Here is some people using NOYS. More will be added to the list in the future! :D Go Google It by DubsteppingBear Answer by Sparrowz Apatite by FoxK307 = =